


The Sun that Melted the Ice

by DoucheCutie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Possessivness, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheCutie/pseuds/DoucheCutie
Summary: He was an absolute Pharaoh that stood above all else. Not even Kings could come up to where he was rightfully meant to be. However one decided to challenge his ruling, claiming to reign supreme above all else. This would not bod well with him. Not for how this King decided to act.“Kings are not to be comparable to absolute Pharaohs. Yet guiding a king who cannot become a Pharaoh is good on occasion. So, when you are ready to learn to have the real disposition of a ruler my room is always open.”





	1. The Sun that Melted the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this fandom so I hope that it turned out well. This is my interpretation of their personalities but I tried to stay true to who they are. I hope you enjoy it and the future ones to come.

 “My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings. Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!”

 

Standing before them was a man with short brunet hair wearing a tight sleeveless black tank top with airy open black pants and sandals. His big golden armor pieces were hugging his hips as his hands with equally golden armor gauntlets rested on his hips. The way he held himself up showed the power and Kingly presence this man held.

 

“Are you my Master? What a tiny thing you are.”

 

“Yes, I am though that is quite rude of you. Regardless you will be joining us and our fight. Let me get you acquainted with your new home for the time being.”

 

“You’re quite brave. I’ll appreciate that attitude for now until things continue on and I see how worthy you become for this Pharaoh.”

 

“Uh huh. Follow me.”

 

The halls of Chaldea expanded out showing the large expanse of the area and just how big the space truly is. With the many different rooms for all the servants that reside in to the command room where the ray shifts happen in; the extend of the Chaldea presents its worth for all to see.

 

“This will be your room from now on. I’ll be working on leveling you up and getting you out on missions with the main team. I don’t have too many strong servants so you’ll be sent out soon enough.”

 

Ozymandias looked at the room finding it to be decent size though nowhere to the size that he prefers. Regardless it would be something that he’d allow for the time being. “Oh? What other strong servants do you have?”

 

“Well you’re my 6th 5 star that I have summoned. The one that I now lack in is a 5 star Assassin. Though not to belittle my 4, 3, or even 1 stars that I have. All of them have worked hard in this fight and I’ll definitely summon more to help us.”

 

He looked back to her as he laughed. “Hahahaha! What spirit indeed! Very well for this time being I will let you bask in my radiant light as this perfect Pharaoh will aid you in your cause.”

 

The master seemed to laugh for the first time since he was summoned. It was a strange one indeed. “You yourself have an interesting way to all this as well. I think we will find a way to get along. You can explore the place to get familiar with the area. Dinner will be served in about two hours so come down and eat.”

 

“I will entertain that thought. You may go.”

 

“Whatever you say.” The master waved before they went off.

 

Seeing them go off, the Rider took off some of his armor pieces so that he was just in his tank top and baggy pants. “Hmmm this needs to be at least decorated. But that will be for another time, for now I shall get myself acquainted with the new place.” With his mind set for what he would be doing the brunet got himself back up and left his room.

 

The white walls continued on for no end leading to more and more of the same white walls. It appeared the space really lacked any real character, or just any color. However, the large windows that would appear allowed for the true character of the space to flood forward.

 

A never-ending blizzard raging through blocking out the world that surrounds them. Even though that light would pour the storm its light was always a shadow of its former glory. The light that illuminated the path before them hanged on the ceiling.

 

Ozymandias stared out these windows at the blizzard just inches separated from him. He placed his hand on its cold surface feeling any heat he had in his hand leave. A more somber look came upon his features. “What tragic disgrace that no light can truly penetrate this icy cold barrier. That no sun can shine through to bask in my presence. Me the Sun God himself. This won’t do at all. I need to fix this or I will disgrace my own name. The light will once more fill these halls.” The Pharaoh pulled back his hand curling it into a fist to bring back some of its warmth.

 

“Hey Mongrel.”

 

Hearing a new voice almost startled the brunet, but he would never let that show on his face. Instead he calmly turned his head to where the voice was coming from.

 

Before him stood a man with blond hair that was currently wearing no upper garments as his chest was in full view. Red markings showed themselves along his chest down towards the V of his hips. He wore golden leg armor pants as red cloths were attached to the pants swaying with every moment he must make. Lastly crimson red eyes seemed to mock and look down onto him when they bore into the other’s golden eyes.

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

“Who else would I be Mongrel? You seem to already not know who you are in the presence of. Not to mention you’re showing such signs of disrespect towards your King.”

 

Ozymandias kept looking at him trying to see if he really did know him, but nothing really came to mind. “All I can assume is that you’re that 5 star Archer the Master spoke of.”

 

He scowled some his arms crossing over his chest. “Feh my presence alone should tell you who I am. You’re already not worthy enough to be before me.”

 

“I never asked for it to begin with. Regardless unlike you I will tell you my name. I am Pharaoh Ozymandias the King of Kings. Also known as Ramses II the Sun God.” He put his hands on his hips. “You are in the presence of a King.”

 

The blond seemed to shake when he dropped his head. “F….Fuahahahaha!” His hand came to his face before he threw his head back laughing.

 

A confused look was on the Rider’s face when he was seeing him laughing.

 

When the laughing calmed down, the Archer had pushed back some of his hair as he smirked a bit before pulling his hand from his hair letting it fall back down. “King of Kings? That’s cute.” He walked forward so he stood in front of him showing that he was a couple inches taller than him. “For you see I am. The King of Heroes.”

 

It was as if Ozymandias got hit in the gut the moment this man’s presence was known. Now it felt as if his head got bashed in when he came to stand in front of him. He knew he had to be visibly sweating. The sheer power rolling off him, this amount of charisma made him want to bow before this King. It took all of his willpower to keep standing and looking at him.

 

“You do not stand before me. I stand above you.” His smirked turned to a grin as his crimson eyes made the Pharaoh flinch when he came just inches away from his face. “You already mock me for making me be this close to you. But for being a King I’ll allow it this one time. Since you finally are starting to understand just where you stand before me. Remember this, because I will not repeat myself, _Zasshu_.”

 

Ozymandias couldn’t look away from him especially those eyes that showed the raw power that this man held. He watched him move pass himself to continue his walk down the hall. When the footsteps faded away, he caught himself on the window catching his breath.

 

That…that man was dangerous no doubt. Could he be controlled is another question but he would try to avoid him if he can. At least for now until he can get his head wrapped around this place. The next time they would meet he would not falter in his presence. He is a King and his pride has taken a hit during this whole meeting. Next time for sure he would do better and not fall short before that man.

 

Pulling himself together, the brunet continued to walk down the hall to check out the rest of Chaldea heading to the eating area. When he arrived, there was a lot of servants gathered around the different tables and talking to one another. Ozymandias looked around the place but he felt some familiar presences. “This presence…Could a truly valorous hero be here?”

 

“Pharaoh Ozymandias!”

 

He looked towards the sound of his name as he saw two individuals come up to him. “The ancient Queen of the heavens is here. I never thought I would be able to see her once again.”

 

Coming up to him Nitocris smiled her purple hair swaying behind her as her bunny like ears twitching on her head. Behind her another man followed her his black short hair slightly swaying as a smile was on his lips.

 

“You must be the valorous hero I sensed.”

 

“Haha such kind words but please call me Arash.”

 

“And I Pharaoh Ozymandias. I heard about your noble act during Camelot.”

 

“Yes, and I still hope I was able to truly help out during that time. Though it is also weird because that was not also me since I’ve been here close to the beginning of the Master’s journey. But in a way it still works out in the end.” He grinned some to him.

 

The brunet seemed to grin back feeling the earlier tension leave him as he was falling back to how he should be acting.

 

“Pharaoh!”

 

“Pardon me Nitocris I did not mean to be ignoring you.”

 

She pouted some crossing her arms. “Then remember that I am here!”

 

Some laughter escaped his lips seeing her pout and act this way. He ruffled her hair grinning more. “Then make sure you are not falling back being in the presence of two great men.”

 

Nitocris blushed a bit but looked to be angrier as she waved her arms around especially to swat his hand away from her hair. “Of course, I know that! Try to take me more seriously too then! I’m not always just gonna be your attendant!”

 

Ozymandias grinned some more placing his hands on his hips. “Now now that would be quite boring if I could not have you besides me to keep me entertained.”

 

Again, another pout came to her lips as she crossed her arms. “Hmph.” She looked away from him.

 

Having been standing there the whole time, Arash sweat dropped a bit. “How about we all go take a seat and eat? Food is being served and it is actually really good.”

 

“Well I’ll be the judge of that. You may lead the way then Arash.”

 

“Of course, your highness.” He chuckled as he led them over to a free table.

 

The three of them sat down and talking a bit before their food was brought out to them by a man in a red cloak and slicked back white hair with tan skin close in matching their own. “Your food here is ready.”

 

“Ah thank you Emiya this looks great as usual.”

 

Emiya nodded setting their plates before them and even for the newest servant. “Welcome to Chaldea Rider. The Master has been hoping for your arrival for quite some time. Do your best to not disappoint them.”

 

Ozy looked up from his food towards the white hair man. “Do you know who you are talking to?”

 

“I do you gave us some trouble in Camelot mind you. So now that you are here do not cause the same thing like you once had there.” With that the man turned and left them.

 

“Hmph, how dare he look down on me as if I would cause such thing now that I have been summoned here.”

 

“Don’t blame him for being so protective of the Master. He is one of the first few servants to be summoned here since the beginning of their journey. So, he just wants to make sure everything is okay.”

 

Really as if this Pharaoh wouldn’t at least show that he can be cooperative and showing his real worth. He looked back to the food once more before he tried to eat it. His eyes sparkled a bit when the food hit his mouth. “Oh my Ra this is wonderful.”

 

“Isn’t it? Emiya despite his attitude is an amazing cook in the kitchen. It has been eating here all that much more worth it.” Arash took a bite of his food to eat it.

 

“Mhm! He is really great at cooking you’ll enjoy it more the longer you are here.” Nitocris ate more of the food her ears twitching in a bit of happiness.

 

He didn’t doubt he would if it always tasted like this but now his attitude needed to improve. Though he continued to eat and make some small talk with the two there his mind would go back to what had happened before he arrived here. That Archer…just who exactly was he…Knowing himself he wasn’t going to let it go until he got some answers. “I’d like to ask something. Do you both know of the servants here?”

 

The purple haired woman looked back over to Ozymandias. “For me not too much I was summoned probably only a couple weeks before you came Pharaoh.”

 

“I’m one of the first few ones to have come here so I know pretty much everyone here.” Arash added in looking to him.

 

“Then do you know of an Archer servant that goes by the name King of Heroes?”

 

“Ah so you’ve meet him already.” The raven set down his fork. “Yes, I do. He is humanity’s oldest heroes. Gilgamesh, King of Uruk.”

 

Ozymandias now looked to Arash more. “King of Uruk? As in ancient Babylonia’s King?”

 

“Exactly. From what I know he ruled Uruk quite cruelly being a tyrant that caused his people to hate him so much that they prayed to their gods to kill him. Though he also being 2/3 god and 1/3 human himself it was quite hard to do that. He’s arrogant and prideful that he sees everyone beneath him and everything around him belongs to him. Definitely isn’t a man that is well liked by others. However, his power by far is beyond compare. He no doubt has the strength to back up the boastful attitude as he is one of the strongest servants here. Not to mention he has been grailed all the way up and he was the first every 5 star that the master has ever summoned. To them he does hold a high standing despite how he acts. Though they care for all of us regardless, I also have no doubt you will be next to be grailed too.”

 

The Pharaoh looked a bit confused hearing him. “Me?”

 

Arash nodded. “Yeah the Master has been waiting for you to be summoned here. They hoped you would be summoned so they gathered up all your ascension materials so probably before the end of tonight you’ll be maxed out. Then starting tomorrow you’ll start to be grailed up and no doubt catch up a bit to the Archer. So, don’t let him get the best of you.”

 

“Not that you would let someone else get the better of you Pharaoh even if he is another King you can still hold your own against him.” Nitocris smiled some having the upmost faith in him.

 

“You’re already better than him so I can believe in you to knock him down a bit.” Arash grinned to him.

 

Ozymandias didn’t think he would get this much support from those he just met again, but he was respected and rightly such with how he was a great Pharaoh. That other King did not know the real meaning of gaining the love and respect of his people. Because without them how can you truly rule in the way that would make things any sort of meaningful? Thinking of that the image of his wife flashed through his mind. No doubt she would be able to put that man in his place just like how she would for him. Shaking away the sadden thoughts he gave the two before him a grin. “But of course, I am Pharaoh Ozymandias the reincarnation of the Sun God Ra. I wouldn’t let just anyone look down on me even if he is the King of Heroes.”

 

“Exactly right Pharaoh!” Nitocris jumped up her ears twitching more. “We’ll show him just how wonderful and powerful Pharaohs can be and are!”

 

Arash started to laugh some at her enthusiasm finding it very charming.

 

The Pharaoh laughed with him as they were already getting scolded by the woman for their laughing. He would show off his worth and the might of a Pharaoh to them. To that Archer that decided to look down on him. He would prove himself to be someone on equal footing to him and not someone to be disregarded. _‘You will not be able to look down on me again. Gilgamesh King of Uruk. I’ll show you the might and strength of a Pharaoh of Egypt.’_ That thought went through his head and kept there until they were able to cross paths again.

 

**}{***}{**

And cross paths did they always. The valorous hero was right that he was leveled up quickly to be sent out on the main team which included Gilgamesh nearly every time unless there was a Lancer present in the enemies they were going up against. Not only on the battle field, they kept running into one another in Chaldea more often than not during the four months he has been here. Whether it be in the halls, the dining room, even the baths were not safe just when Ozymandias thought he caught a time where no one would be in them he’d find the King of Uruk there. Just like now he had come to the baths after a tiring battle and he was met with Gilgamesh in the baths sipping some wine. As much as he would have loved to sneak back out and try to find another empty on his eyes caught sight of crimson ones.

 

“Are you just going to stand there or will you address your King Mongrel?”

 

Feeling himself in an already losing battle the brunet looked to him. “I’ll address you but you are not my King. I was trying to find an empty bath but I can see this one is taken so I will go find another one.”

 

“Did I give you permission to leave? I’m in a gracious mood right now so I’ll allow for you to be in my presence and even bathe with me.”

 

“How kind of you but I’ll decline and find another-”

 

“It wasn’t a request or an option, Mongrel.”

 

Ozymandias resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I’ll join you.” He dematerialized his armor leaving him naked as he walked over and got into the bath. Its warm waters did well to relax his aching body from the day’s mission. And though he would have loved to enjoy it completely being in the presence of the other man was certainly dampening his mood.

 

“You’re being grailed are you not?”

 

The brunet opened one of his eyes to looked across from him on the other side of the bath seeing Gilgamesh looking at him over the top of his wine glass. “Yes I am.” He closed his eye again leaning his head back some. “Currently at level 98. When the Master gains enough QP they’ll grail me one last time and then I’ll reach 100 the same level as you.”

 

“Hmph. Just because you are being grailed does not put us on the same level. You still are and forever will be beneath me.”

 

That made him open both of his eyes as he sat up more to look over to him. “Look here just because you are the oldest hero does not mean that you reign supreme over everyone.”

 

“You dare to challenge me?”

 

“Actually, yeah I do.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Your ego, although admirable to a point, can be a great downfall to any of those that you would try to work with. I’ve seen it when we have been sent out on missions together.”

 

“Everyone there are Mongrels who do not even deserve to be in my presence. The only ones so far that have somewhat proven to be a bit worthy to be in my presence has been the Master, that Mad King, and then you.” Gilgamesh took a sip of his wine as he leaned back more on the tub which proved to show off more of the markings along his chest and going down a bit on his arm.

 

“So, you’re saying that, besides the Master, only Kings are allowed to be in your presence?”

 

“Partially. It’s more those that I find worthy enough to be beside me.”

 

“But you still look down on us?”

 

“Exactly because you all are still Mongrels before me.”

 

“Then that’s it none of it makes sense.” Ozymandias put his arms down to place his hands on his knees. “You say that you find those worthy enough to be in your presence which in turns stand by your side, but then you go and say that we are beneath you and not even on the same level. So, what’s the point of keeping us by your side if you’re just going to look down on us?”

 

The blond lowered his glass to look more at him. “Just because I allow for you to be in my presence doesn’t mean that I see any more worth in you. It just means that you’re less of an annoyance to have around.”

 

Anger boiled in the Pharaoh by just how unreasonably prideful this man was. So much did he was to lash out and retaliate but letting his anger get the best of him would mean that he was letting the other get under his skin. That was the last thing he would allow for the other to feel such satisfaction. His glare he had towards him calmed as he leaned back on the tub letting his anger subside.

 

Gilgamesh smirked some. “I’ll say you are quite entertaining from your speech down to your facial expressions. I’d be more disappointed if you weren’t as such. I might allow for you to be in my presence more if you continue such things.”

 

Ozymandias started back seeing that smirk on his face. He’d be glad to wipe it off his face and have a different expression there instead. “There are very few things which pique my interest. One is those who possess the disposition of a ruler. That doesn’t mean those born of royal bloodlines, but those who are born with the power of a ruler, and understand the obligation to wield such power. You however do not hold the proper disposition of a ruler.”

 

Like he predicted the smirk fell from Gilgamesh’s face as it was replaced with a scowl and glare. “Why you insolent-!”

 

“Furthermore, rather than having the proper disposition of a ruler you rather use your power to bully and suppress people making them as if they actually stand before you. I can understand those who do not stand to be a King or a Pharaoh because there is always a line drawn there. But even for those who are Kings and Pharaohs you refuse to acknowledge that they can stand before you on the same level. Whereas in fact they do stand on your same level, if not they stand even above you.”

 

At that moment Ozymandias felt a sword pointed at his neck. He glanced down noticing one of the gates of Babylon opened enough to let out the tip of a sword so it was at his neck. The brunet looked back up towards the blond who looked to be furious.

 

“You dare to mock me, Mongrel? I am King and everything here belongs to me. I am the rules that govern this pathetic place. You’d be best to not challenge me.”

 

Now it was his turn to smirk to him. “Kings are not to be comparable to absolute Pharaohs. Yet guiding a king who cannot become a Pharaoh is good on occasion. So, when you are ready to learn to have the real disposition of a ruler my room is always open.”

 

More gates opened up as his look was ready to kill, but before he could do anything the door to the bathroom slammed open.

 

“What’s going on here?!” The Master burst into the room followed by another servant behind them. “There was a large surge of mana coming from here.” They looked over seeing the gates open. “Gilgamesh stop. Or I’ll be forced to use a command seal on you.”

 

Gilgamesh glared more at him before he closed off his gates. The blond stood up out of the water getting out of the tub.

 

The servant with the master covered up their eyes so they didn’t see the Archer walk out of the bathroom naked.

 

Ozymandias saw him go feeling proud of himself that he was able to at least knock the guy down his pedestal some. His attention then turned to his Master. “Sorry for the disturbance Master.”

 

They pulled their servant’s hands away from their face as they looked back to their Rider. “It’s okay Ozymandias. But what was going on between you both?”

 

“Just some disagreements Master it isn’t anything you really need to worry about. We can handle it ourselves.”

 

“Mmmm…I’ll believe you for now. Please no fighting though while you are here. I don’t want to be calling in repairs when we are so short staffed.”

 

The brunet nodded. “Will do Master.” He finally took notice of the servant with them seeing that he had long, messy white hair as he notice the different markings on his chest that went up to even his cheek. “Who’s this servant again?”

 

“Ah this is Siegfried. He is the first servant I ever summoned here. He’s been with me since the beginning.”

 

Said servant nodded his head in agreement keeping behind the Master as he towered over them with his height.

 

“I see alright then. I’ll finish up my bath here before heading back to my room for the evening Master. No need to keep me company I’ll behave.” He sank back into the water.

 

“Well alright. No more fighting. Get some rest I’ll be sending you out again tomorrow.”

 

He waved his hand back relaxing once more listening to their fading footsteps and the door closing.

 

Now the Pharaoh was all alone there in the bath finally having a bit of peace and quiet. His mind trailed back to his conversation with the King of Heroes. Without a doubt he was proud of the work he had done pushing the man back into his place. He needed to know that he for sure was not going to stand being looked down upon. As a Pharaoh he deserved just as much to be on the same level as him.

 

_‘I will not let him win. I will show him the proper disposition of a ruler who is loved and adored by their people.’_

Ozymandias would keep firm in his position and even guide this King to how he should be ruling. After all he can’t stand before an absolute Pharaoh such as himself, but when he guides him the right way even that King can stand a bit closer to him.

 

**}{***}{**

“Damn him damn him damn him!” Gilgamesh threw one of his glasses against the wall as it shattered on impact.

 

How dare that Mongrel treat him as if he was any lower than the rest of them. He stood far above everyone no one could ever come close to him. Let alone this lowly Mongrel that thinks that he could in any way be compared to his level.

 

The blond sat on his bed running his hand through his hair. “Of course, I am always above them there is no way that I would be below them. Not below him in the slightest. That man…certainly knows how to get on my nerves…but even now he still interests me. He at least is making things much more entertaining than how things were before he came.” He grinned some as he leaned back onto the many pillows he possessed.

 

In his hand he had opened his gate to make another glass come out. He filled it with more wine as he crossed his leg over the other still completely naked. “I’ll admit that I had let him get to me back there. But that will be the last of it that will ever get to me.” His mind however went back to the last thing that Pharaoh had told him.

 

**_Now it was his turn to smirk to him. “Kings are not to be comparable to absolute Pharaohs. Yet guiding a king who cannot become a Pharaoh is good on occasion. So, when you are ready to learn to have the real disposition of a ruler my room is always open.”_ **

****

His eyes narrowed when he thought back to those words. “To think that he would even suggest such a thing to me. Be guided as if I need to be guided by that Mongrel…” The blond took a sip of the wine in his glass before he stared up a bit at his ceiling. “Hmmm…I do wonder how long he would keep up in this ridiculous idea…would he continue to try and “guide” me as he liked to put it? Or would he give up and admit to me that I am his King?”

 

At that thought a smirk came to Gilgamesh’s lips. “Fua….Fuahahahaha! It’s perfect! Oh, to see him on his knees begging me for forgiveness because he was wrong would be wonderful! He would then have to admit that I reign supreme over him.” He grinned raising up his glass. “Wait and see Mongrel I will have you groveling at my feet in no time.”

 

With that last thought the King enjoyed the rest of his evening in peace.

 

But it would be the last good one he’d have for a while. During the weeks to come Gilgamesh saw how practically everyone there at Chaldea gravitated towards Ozymandias. They would talk to him and be with him as the brunet would tell of the many stories during his time alive. Everyone seemed to adore and love him.

 

That pissed Gilgamesh off greatly.

 

It was him that should be loved and adored by others. After all he was their King and deserved to be shown more of their own love and affection towards him.

 

“Ya know he does have his own charm and charisma that brings people to him.”

 

Gilgamesh looked over seeing the Lancer Cu Chulainn standing next to him in his armor with his spear on the back of his shoulders. “Who said you could speak Mongrel?”

 

Cu looked back over to him. “You don’t scare me Goldie. After the last Holy Grail War, you really couldn’t do so.”

 

He scowled some before he looked back towards the Pharaoh seeing him grin as he was talking to someone.

 

“Really though his charisma is something that he brings in much more people than you could ever do so with the fear you decided to strike through people.”

 

“Excuse me? His charisma is better than my own?”

 

The Lancer held up a hand already feeling the death aura coming from the other. “I’m just saying even if his is ranked lower than yours he is able to use his right.”

 

“Use it right?”

 

“Yeah like instead of using it to strike fear and look down on people with it he uses it to actually talk to people and get to know them. Don’t get me wrong he can still be a dick when he talks about how Pharaohs are above others even Kings, but the way he approaches that is saying that because of his accomplishments and what he has done as a Pharaoh makes him above others. Not to mention he is the reincarnation of the Sun God Ra yada yada. Anyway, what I’m saying is that he does not look down on people. He doesn’t belittle them the way you do. Because even you have your faults Goldie everyone knows that from your legend.”

 

“If they know my legend then they should already know how I stand above them.”

 

Cu sighed shaking his head. “You’re hopeless Goldie.”

 

“Wasn’t that obvious from the start?”

 

Hearing a new voice, Gilgamesh looked over to see Emiya walking over carrying a plate of food in hand. “You have something to say Mongrel?”

 

“Not really. I’m just agreeing to what has already been said. Ah I suppose I’ll say one thing.” He looked back over to him. “You really aren’t absolute. The last Grail War confirmed that when you died by my younger self’s hand.”

 

“That was luck.”

 

“It could have been, it most likely was by luck or by an unknown force we didn’t know about. Or it could have been your own arrogance that did not take him seriously. You believed you were so much above him that you didn’t have to draw forth Ea to kill him. And it was that moment that you faltered to let yourself be taken down by a human essentially. Your ego and sense of superiority will be your downfall. Even here right now with this other servant that is already much better than you could be.”

 

Cu whistled. “Dang Goldie you just got served.”

 

Gilgamesh tapped his arm feeling his anger coming again. “Just watch who it is you’re challenging here.”

 

“I’m not the one challenging you. It is Ozymandias who is doing so. But can you rise up to his challenge and be able to befriend people?”

 

The blond didn’t respond to that one his attention returning to the brunet across the room.

 

“Lancer lets go. I have your food here.”

 

“Sweet! See ya Goldie.” Cu followed after Emiya an imaginary tail swishing happily when he followed the man.

 

Hearing them go off, Gilgamesh continue to think over what they had just said to him. If any of the things they said was true then he would be losing to that man. Not to mentioned the other hasn’t even tried to get at him for the whole “guiding” thing. Did he just ignore him or is already dropping it all already? _‘No way he wouldn’t even dare to think of giving up without even trying. I’ll show him I’ll be able to gain the love and affection of these Mongrels. He’ll be on his knees begging me for forgiveness.’_ With his mind all set, he planned out his next form of attack on how he will get these people to fall for him.

 

Let the battle begin!

 

**}{***}{**

 

“You were right about this sort of approach valorous hero.”

 

“Really please call me Arash.”

 

“Then for I Ozymandias you earned that with this marvelous plan. It has been over a month and he has shown such improvement since the last I had spoken to him.”

 

“I mean it really isn’t all that much. Since Gilgamesh is hot-headed much like yourself then-ow!”

 

“He means that Gilgamesh can be fooled into most things when his ego is tested.”

 

Ozymandias was a bit confused on why Arash was rubbing his side and Nitocris was looking at him all smiling but he would let it go. “Right of course, but either way he is taking this very seriously which in turn is helping him be a better person.”

 

Nitocris had been wondering about that. “Um Pharaoh what was the point in all of this with him? Did you really want to make Gilgamesh a better person by trying to challenge him to do better than you?”

 

The Pharaoh placed a hand on his chin thinking a bit. “Mmmm…I suppose that is the best way to put it. I was pretty much doing this to prove a point that I do not need to be physically there or directly talking with him to guide him in the way he should be ruling as King. So, this is just proving my point more with the results he has shown.”

 

Arash finished rubbing his side when he looked back over to him. “Which would be what exactly?”

 

“That I, Pharaoh Ozymandias, can make this mighty King fall from this throne that he puts himself up on down to a humbler one. Because look over there.” He pointed over to where Gilgamesh was actually talking with some of the servants as they also seemed to be enjoying talking with him as well. “He is actually enjoying himself and others around him are also enjoying their time with him. Whereas before no one really wanted to be with him and he kept himself so high above them. He is now starting to see what it really means to have the dispositions of a ruler. But he still has a long way to go.”

 

Both Nitocris and Arash were surprised by that explanation the Rider gave them. It made them question some of the things about him especially with how he thought on certain ideas.

 

“Ah Pharaoh? Do…you happen to feel something towards Gilgamesh?”

 

Now it was Ozymandias’ turn to be confused. “Do I have feelings towards him? What do you mean?”

 

The Caster rubbed her head not sure on how to explain it.

 

“I think she means do you happen to have any romantic feelings towards Gilgamesh? Since you have been so willing and so invested in helping him to be better.” Arash stepped in to help clarify.

 

Have feelings for the blond? There was no way he would have those sorts of feelings for anyone that had not been his beloved Queen. Then again, he had been really invested into him that he was willing to go to this sort of length to try and have him be better. Did this mean he held some sort of feelings for him? Maybe but he didn’t think they were romantic…right?

 

Nitocris saw that he was really struggling to think over what they had just asked him. However, she started to notice that Gilgamesh was making his way over to them. “Uh Pharaoh?”

 

“Hold on Nitocris I’m thinking.”

 

“I know that but-”

 

“No buts I am trying to figure out these feelings. Weren’t you the one that asked me if I had romantic feelings for Gilgamesh?”

 

She face palmed.

 

Ozymandias saw her do that when he felt a hand come to his shoulder. A sweat drop slightly fell down his face as he turned a bit to see an irritated smile on said Archer he had just mentioned.

 

“Mongrel.” Gilgamesh’s eye slightly twitched as he raised up his other hand having his gates open up.

 

“Ahh! Unhand me!” The Rider saw chains come out from the gates as they wrapped around himself. He was picked up by these chains when the gates moved higher up lifting him up off the ground.

 

“Excuse us we have some talking to do.” An irritated smile was still on the blond’s lips as he turned walking off while carrying the servants who was still struggling to get out.

 

Nitocris gave a silent prayer to the Pharaoh hoping he would be able to survive.

 

Arash couldn’t help but laugh some. “Well this will either end horribly for him or really good.”

 

“He could die Arash! This isn’t a laughing matter! This is the Pharaoh we are talking about!” Nitocris hit his chest some.

 

“Ahaha! Ow ow okay okay!” He still laughed anyway even if he was being hit.

 

Ozymandias still saw himself being carried as they went back through the halls to a more secluded and quiet area. Ironically enough he saw that they were back in the same area that they had first met some many months ago. When they were alone, he was finally released as he landed on the floor. “Ow! Could you have let me go more gently?” He got up rubbing his butt.

 

Gilgamesh didn’t look so amused as he had his arms crossed over his chest. “Care to explain what that was back there?”

 

“The whole romantic feelings? Look it was something that Nitocris brought up it’s nothing so serious.”

 

“…I’ll let it go for just a moment, because there is something else I need to talk to you about.”

 

The Pharaoh put his hands on his hips facing him. “Which would be what?”

 

“I’ve figured out what you have been doing to me.”

 

“Oh? Have you now?”

 

“I have.” He very slightly narrowed his eyes towards him. “You used me to actually talk with those other Mongrels, to make it seem as if we were equals.”

 

Ozy scoffed as he now crossed his arms. “I didn’t make you do anything. You did that all on your own.”

 

“What do you mean?

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Did I once come up to you and tell you, ‘Hey you should try talking to people as if they are actually your friends rather than looking down on them.’? No, I have not. Actually, not once have I talked to you since the bath incident which was about a month or so ago. You started to do all of that on your own. And if my eyes were working correctly you seemed to be enjoying your time talking to them.”

 

Gilgamesh didn’t know how to respond to that…truth be told he was…very very little enjoying talking with the Mongrels. They have interesting stories that can really show off just exactly what made them Heroic Spirits. Not to mention the moment he appeared nicer to them they all gravitated towards him actually wanting to know about his own history as the King of Heroes. Naturally he would tell them and they all seemed really fascinated about it. They even tried…giving their condolences on him losing his only friend. Even when the Babylonia Singularity opened up to them and the shock of seeing him again there, even if he was a fake, brought to him…it was oddly nice…

 

Watching him going over different things in his mind was…weird to say the least, but not at all unsatisfying. Ozymandias saw that he was really thinking things over and seeing that there are more to people than just pawns and their people. They are their people because they are higher beings yes, but it is their people that give them a reason to be rulers. They are the reason they rule and protecting them to the best of their abilities as rulers is what they need to strive towards.

 

Even if one day their empires and kingdoms come crumbling down.

 

The blond pulled a bit from his thoughts to focus back on the brunet before him. “So what? Doesn’t prove that you didn’t do something to me.”

 

“Again, with that. I’m telling you I did nothing to influence you.”

 

“But you did.” He came closer to Ozy as he was standing almost a foot away from him. “You did something because my thoughts have been filled with nothing but you as of late.”

 

Not again, he could feel his charisma and overpowering aura seeping from the man since he was so close to him. But this time he would not falter. He would not fall back in fear of his power. Ozymandias stood his ground looking up to him since the other was slightly taller than him much to his own annoyance. “How is it my fault that you are thinking about me?”

 

“Because you have found some way to bewitch me.”

 

“Do I look like a Caster to you?”

 

“That does not matter you could have gotten that other Caster to do it for you.”

 

“Nitocris? I wouldn’t have her do that. Besides there is no need I never asked to be the only one plaguing your thoughts.”

 

Gilgamesh kept staring at him thinking harder about it all. He was supposed to be having this man on his knees before him and begging him for forgiveness because he was able to beat him. That he was able to prove that he had the superior charisma for those there at Chaldea. But even now this Mongrel was not submitting to his charisma…wait a minute… “You still did something to me…You…You challenged me and now you’ve entered my thoughts.”

 

The Rider groaned. “Look if I told you what I had going on will you drop it?”

 

“So, you did have a part in all this.”

 

“Ugh! What I had done was made you think I was trying to challenge you so that you’d come off your damn high horse and actually talk to your people. Get to understand them and see how it is that they make us rulers.”

 

An almost blank stare came to his face. “You…wanted me to…relate to these Mongrels?”

 

“They’re not Mongrels! They are the reason we can become rulers! Without our people then we cannot rule over anything! If you force them away then what’s the point in even being King?! I was trying to get you to understand that you cannot treat them all as some sort of trash when it is they that are here to make you King!”

 

Gilgamesh never saw him get this passionate. He sorts of remembered it from the bath but not as much as it was here. Something seemed to spark in him seeing this side of the Pharaoh…it was very…intriguing…Is this why he had plagued his thoughts this whole time? The blond reached up his hand to grab the brunet’s chin lifting up his head a bit more so their faces could come closer together. “Does this have any relation to those romantic feelings you were talking about earlier?”

 

A deep blush came to Ozymandias’ cheeks as he pulled back from his grip backing away from him. “I-I’ll have you k-know I am a Pharaoh! N-No such feelings could ever be put into something like t-this! I-It was all for a teaching purpose!” He pointed back at him one hand on his hip as he was still blushing. “D-Do not mock me!”

 

It was this sight again that sparked another thing in Gilgamesh. This man…this Pharaoh who was said to be as radiant as the Sun…was melting away at the Ice that he kept up to put others in their place…to keep them at their distance. He was different. He was annoying and insulting to make him act the way he has…but he is oh so much more interesting than anything else he has dealt with in a long time. That fire in his golden eyes was lacking the first time they met, but now they burned with a passion that made him want to tame it.

 

Reaching out, the Archer took hold of that outstretched arm pulling the Rider up against his chest as he wrapped an arm around his waist a grin slowly forming on his lips. “Then I will not mock you this time, Ozymandias. Instead, it will be I, that teaches you what it means to be with a true King.”

 

Eyes widened at more than just the close proximity they had come to. Just what was it that he had melt down with his radiant heat?


	2. When the King Confronted the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help clarify some things going on with formatting, (and to help me remember myself) here is a little guide to some of it.
> 
> Italics are just thoughts that characters have.  
> Bold are fantasies any characters have.  
> Italics and Bold are memories any characters are remembering.
> 
> Hope this can make reading a bit easier to do.

Ozymandias couldn’t understand what was happening with him. Or more importantly what was happening around him.

 

A few weeks ago, he had tried to teach the King of Heroes a lesson in coming down from his high horse and be able to appreciate the people that serve them. And his lesson worked the blond was able to come down and talk to them on almost the same level as his own. Or at least enough that the other servants there will be able to work with him much better to when he first arrived there.

 

However, the Archer was able to pick up on how he was slightly trying to challenge him to do this so that he would be better. Which in itself wouldn’t have been bad but what he had done after it was what started everything leading up to this moment.

 

Gilgamesh seemed to now make it his goal to teach himself about what it meant to be a “true king” as he had put it. The Pharaoh thought it would be something that would push him to be cruel to his people but that for sure wouldn’t happen with him. He would not fall down from his position of absolute Pharaoh because he had won against him.

 

But yet…it was not what he had expected.

 

Instead the Archer was…flirting? At least that was what it looked like to him. He was always trying to be in his presence constantly, he would get them alone as often as possible, and honestly tried to show him how good he could be with others and even himself. All of this was hard to take in how could this King of Heroes be trying to flirt with this King of Kings? Wait did that mean the other…liked him?

 

Nitocris was watching the Pharaoh pace about her room looking to be in deep thought and mumbling from time to time. She felt like she should say something when he stopped pacing and stood there. Now would be a good time to ask him what was wrong but he seemed to beat her to it.

 

“Holy Ra he likes me…”

 

“Who likes you Pharaoh…?”

 

“The King of Heroes.”

 

“You can’t be serious right? Whenever has that man ever liked anyone?”

 

Ozymandias turned to face her. “Think about it with all the stuff he has been trying to do with me it’s the only thing that makes sense!”

 

Nitocris crossed her arms some still looking to him. “Yeah okay he is being around you more often and he is acting nicer to you and others but that does not mean he likes you in the sense I’m guessing you’re meaning. He might like you as a fellow King but I doubt more than that.”

 

She had a point he could just be over exaggerating everything and maybe he just gained a new friend…ish…it is still hard to understand completely what that man is thinking about from time to time…Maybe Nitocris is right…

 

“It is getting late Pharaoh Ozymandias you should return to your chambers and sleep. You are being sent out tomorrow are you not?”

 

“I am…alright I’ll leave you be Nitocris. Sorry for me barging into your living quarters so late.”

 

A small smile came to her lips. “It’s alright. You looked like you needed just someone here with you as you tried to process things. Glad I could help in someway.”

 

He smiled in return. “You did help and I thank you for that. Have a good night.”

 

“You as well Pharaoh.” She waved seeing him leave her room.

 

Ozymandias sighed as he was making his way back to his room. His mind was making a big deal out of nothing. There was no way the other liked him more so than just a friend. He was sure that the other was bored and found him interesting enough to be around more. Yeah that had to be it. So, he will just return to his room, change into more comfortable clothing, and just sleep so he could be well rested for tomorrow’s mission he will be sent out on.

 

“Took you long enough Mongrel.”

 

Oh, he spoke way too soon.

 

Right when he entered the room the Rider was met with none other than King Gilgamesh who was in his causal clothing that consisted of a white long sleeve with some leopard patterned pants. He seemed to make himself at home laying on his bed with wine in hand. Ugh no way did he want to deal with the man now.

 

So, he didn’t and instead went to change his clothing,

 

Gilgamesh didn’t like how he was being ignored by the other. He just sipped his wine giving the other some space for the moment.

 

Ozy was surprised that the other was giving him a bit of space. Usually by now the other would be complaining to give him some attention or throwing some subtle insults his way because he was ignoring him. Gilgamesh must really be on his best behavior today…that worried him a lot. The brunet finished changing into something more comfortable which consisted of the top portion of his black armor piece that was under his cape. It was more flexible and comfortable he learned as it just covered his arms, shoulders and some of his neck leaving exposed his upper body all the way up to just below his collar bones. Lastly some black baggy sweats that allowed movement for his legs but wouldn’t fall off him easily either.

 

“Are you done changing now?”

 

“Yes I am. Though I do not understand as to why you are currently in my room.” The Rider came up to his bed arms crossed.

 

Gilgamesh was still laying over the many pillows that was on the bed sipping his wine again. His crimson eyes never left his golden ones. “Weren’t you the one that said that your room was available at anytime for me?”

 

“For if you wanted lessons on how to have real disposition of a King. Not to just hang out here in my room when you have your own room to be in.”

 

“I suppose I could have you do that, but I would rather that I teach you instead.” Gilgamesh set his glass on the side table.

 

Before he could say anything, the brunet was pulled down to the bed and into the blond’s arms. A bright blush came to his cheeks when he was pulled into his arms. “W-What do you t-think you are d-doing?!”

 

“Holding you in my arms what else does it look like to you? You should be honored that I would hold you this close.” The blond kept Ozy close as he tilted his head up to have him look his way. Ah what a cute blush that was on his cheeks. “Though at this point you are a bit more special than the others here.”

 

The blush on his cheeks got much darker again. Really it was times like these that made him think that Gilgamesh actually liked him more than any “friends” should like one another. “Right. If I let you try teaching me something will you leave me be for the night?”

 

“How come I cannot stay the whole night?”

 

“Because I have a mission tomorrow so I want to be well rested for it.”

 

That gave the Archer time to pause before he answered him. “Fine. Just for tonight I will give in.”

 

Ozymandias didn’t want to know what it meant for nights to come. “Let’s get through this already.” He pulled back from him sitting up on the bed. “Your lesson then?”

 

Gilgamesh watched him sit up trailing his eyes more over his figure before he sat up as well. “Of course, my lesson. Though your points on how a King should treat their subjects is admirable and hold some semblance of truth to them there is still one thing a King, or even Pharaoh, should not lose even over their subjects.”

 

“Which would be what?”

 

“Power of course.” He pushed the brunet back down on the bed pinning his arms at the side of his head. The blond was on top of him looking down at him. “You still need the power to control those who start to act up. The power to put down the threat to yourself. Even the power to protect those that are important to you. It is this kind of power that any King needs if they are to distinguish themselves from those who wish to try and overthrow them. From those who think that they can be on the same level as they are.”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing?” The Rider did not like this at all being pinned down especially in such a way that two men shouldn’t be in.

 

“I’m showing you the power that a King should have when others would dare to challenge him.” A slight smirk came to his lips as he kept him pinned down.

 

Trying to move, the brunet couldn’t get out of his hold. The other was stronger than him no doubt. “P-Power isn’t the only thing that is needed to show others that you can be above them. There are other traits that a King needs to have b-besides this.” The blush returned to his cheeks really wanting the man off him and out of this position.

 

“Mmmm…maybe, but it is something that needs to be paid attention to. Because power is more than just the strength or authority one can carry.” The blond’s hand came over and now traced down the tanned chest before him feeling over ever inch. “Power can be the control an individual has over someone through such power of status or strength.” He went back to be in between Ozymandias’ legs as he had his other hand now lift up his leg enough so he could press his cheek into it not once breaking eye contact with him. “Power can be the influence…or even manipulation one could have over another person. This once is very critical if you really want to show the true worth of your power.”

 

The blush seemed to darken more seeing Gilgamesh doing these very more intimate touches with him. His mind was racing to try and see if any of these touches really meant to be anything. And yet his more prideful side in not wanting to lose to this man came through more. “You’re saying that power comes from manipulation and control you would have over others? You really think that is the sort of power a King needs to have?”

 

“It is something that has the proper and most effective methods in showing the use of one’s authority that comes with power.” Gilgamesh lowered himself closer to the brunet as he rubbed his cheek against his thigh now. His hand traced circles near his hips where the waistband of his pants did not cover feeling the top of where the V of his hips disappeared into said pants. Teasingly he pulled down his pants to show off of the dark brown pubic hair that was just above his cock though the pants still covered that glorious treasure from his sights. “For without it that authority and even that power that you hope to posses will not prove anything to anyone. They will just see you as someone with no spine to back up your claims to such power.”

 

A slight fury swelled up in Ozymandias but he kept his cool. This would be fine that’s why this man was here. To learn the real disposition of a ruler by the absolute Pharaoh that he is. He slowly sat up to a sitting position as he looked down at the blond though his face still had hints of the blush on his cheeks, especially with everything he had been doing to him up to that point. Not to mention he noticed what he was trying to do with his pants there. “The power you mention falls heavily on the manipulation aspect of what true power could be.”

 

Trailing his eyes up, the Archer soon felt his chin be grabbed by the other and tilted up so he would look more at his face.

 

“With true power there is a fine line from this manipulation you say to actually being able to talk with a person and have them see the side you are defending. Having the facts and reason to back up your own claim you do not need to twist their way of thinking to have them come to see your side. Power isn’t just physical or authoritative strength, but wisdom as well to figure out ways and other plans to the problems at hand.” Ozymandias kept hold of his chin so that he would look up at him rather than how close he now was to his crotch that even he was trying to not think about.

 

“Then what is the point to being above others with the use of your power that makes you meant to be of higher authority to them in the first place?” Gilgamesh saw the brunet bent down now so that his face was closer to his own just mere inches away.

 

“And that’s the point.” Sometimes it still impressed him how dense or even stubborn this King was in understanding what he was trying to explain to him. The Rider let his chin go as he pushed the Archer back with is foot against his shoulder. “To not be completely above others. As I have told you before there is a line to be drawn for those who are below us as our subjects and us as their rulers. However, with power you have the right and need to use that for your people in their best interest. A power that can be kept true to the abilities a ruler should have in strength, authority, and influence.” He brought his foot back to rest on the bed as he hugged the leg some while he leaned his head against it. “This is what true power should represent.”

 

Gilgamesh looked at him more having one leg off the bed to keep him balanced when he was pushed back. “But that isn’t what power is shown to be.”

 

“I know. But it is something we should strive to be. Now it’s late. Leave me to rest please.”

 

A silent moment passed between the two before the blond slowly pulled himself off the bed. He turned heading to the door opening it up. Before he left, he took a glance over his shoulder back to the man still sitting on the bed. His crimson eyes took in his form once more seeming to burn the image into his mind with how…sensual and alluring this man was. From how his pants hung so low on his hips to the dominating aura he exuded just by sitting there. A slight smirk came to his lips before he left the room closing the door behind him.

 

Ozymandias saw him close the door listening to the blond’s fading footsteps of him leaving the area. When he was sure that he was gone, the brunet fell back on the bed covering his face that was now burning red for sure. “H-Holy shit what was all of that?!” He rolled a bit on his bed before grabbing a pillow to yell into.

 

Not only was he glad that he kept a straight enough face through out the whole thing but why the hell was he so touchy feely?! Why was any of that necessary to try and “teach” him about what power was as a King?! Unless that was something, he was trying to teach him? But again, it really had nothing to do what he was teaching in the first place!

 

“H-He could have been making fun of me o-or trying to get a reaction out of me?” The Pharaoh hugged the pillow biting his thumb some still having the deep blush on his cheeks. His mind tried to come up with a conclusion to what had happen but instead it went back to one thing.

 

Those hands that felt along his chest down to his hips and even teasingly pulling down his pants more. The way Gilgamesh pressed against his leg down to his inner thigh with that intense stare that looked even dazed or star struck? But it was the last look he got from the blond before he left. That look was one where it felt…like a hunter stalking out its prey with a stare that showed hunger and lust towards what it was looking at.

 

Ozy felt his cheeks going a deeper red at the thought of those eyes looking at him. Instinctively he rubbed his legs together before he pushed the pillow against his face. _‘Calm down calm down calm down! You are not going to start thinking as if any of this meant anything between them! Because there was nothing between the two of them nothing in that sort of way! Sleep you just need to sleep and everything will be okay.’_ With that last thought he got himself properly in bed, pulling his pants back up completely, and did his best to slowly fall asleep.

 

Meanwhile Gilgamesh had made his way back to his room opening the door to it and closing it once more behind him. He leaned back against the door biting his thumb with the lightest of blush on his cheeks. The image of how Ozymandias looked before he left flooded his mind; the way the light hit his tan skin made it glistened, the blush complementing his already disheveled look with those golden eyes having the hint of confused lust in them.

 

“I wonder is he denying what he is feeling? Oh, how innocent does he pretend to act like in order to push back the emotions that are creeping up on him? Fua….Fuahahaha!” He trailed his thumb down his chin a grin coming to his lips.

 

On the bed the King could imagine the Pharaoh once more in that position but now he would run his hand down his chest touching every inch of it just like how he did. Feeling the ripples of muscle down to the V of his hips before he pulled down his pants more and more to reveal his cock that would stand fully erect before him.

 

These thoughts made Gilgamesh pant heavily as he worked to unzip his pants pulling them and his underwear down low enough to let his fully hard dick come out. He worked the head of his dick smearing the precum leaking out so he could slick up his hand making it be easier to stroke his cock.

 

More obscene images of the Rider came to mind of him stroking his own cock down to him fingering his own ass to prepare himself to receive the Archer.

 

**“G-Gilgamesh…please please fuck me…” Ozymandias looked back over his shoulder towards the man. His cheeks flushed red as he panted while he kept his ass spread open with his hands to let the blond see his twitching hole dripping with oil that he had used to stretched himself open. The golden eyes filled with want and lust that oozed out of him and the position that he put himself in.**

“F-Fuck…” Gilgamesh panted even more his strokes going faster at the fantasy he created in his mind. He leaned more against the door his nails digging into it as much as they could to help ground himself.

 

**“A-Ah! G-Gilgamesh! M-More more fuck me m-more!” Ozy was now on his back his hands gripping at the bed sheets. He moved with each thrust made into him his cock bouncing with each one. White liquid was splashed all over his stomach and chest from an earlier climax as he was being pushed to his second one. “M-My King I’m so c-close!” The brunet’s face was flushed with tears forming in his eyes as his arms came up looking to be ready and hold onto who was above him. “O-Oh my K-King!”**

In the confines of his own room the Archer moaned as his cum spilled all over his hand. Heavy pants now filled the room from the blissful high that his orgasm brought him. Pushing off the door, the blond grabbed some tissues to clean up the mess he made on his hand while using his other clean one to push back some of his hair.

 

“You’ll be mine both body and soul. Every inch will only belong to me and no one else.” He grinned letting his hair fall back down so he could prepare himself for bed.

 

Nothing will stop him from claiming Ozymandias as his own.

 

**}{***}{**

“So, then what you’re saying is that Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, is possibly hitting on you?” Arash had asked seeing the Pharaoh sitting at the table resting his head on his hands.

 

Said Pharaoh nodded while looking back at him. “Yes, he is.”

 

“Wow…that is…something…who would have thought you could have wrapped him around your finger so easil-ow!”

 

“He meant to say was that we could not have guessed that he of all people would find you in this sort of way.” Nitocris had responded after having pinched the man in his arm to silence him.

 

Arash rubbed his arm from that. “Yeah…that.”

 

Ozymandias sighed a bit leaning back into his chair. “Even I’m still shocked by it all. I just want to know why he’s doing that.”

 

“And you’re not sure it’s just because he likes you?”

 

The brunet turned to look towards the new voice that had joined them.

 

Sitting at one of the chairs at their table a woman wearing almost gothic clothing with strips of gray in the design, long hooped gold jewelry was attached at her shorts as the clicking sounds of her heeled boots could be heard hitting the ground. Her long green hair was kept back with a golden headband as she looked at them with emerald green eyes. “By the way you described what had happened it really does sound like he just likes you.”

 

“You arrived not too long ago so you can’t really expect to know what’s completely going on.”

 

“No, you’re right, but to me it sounds like he does like you. He just is showing it in a more…physical way?”

 

Oh, he was showing it in a very physical way from the last time he saw things. But for him to now like him? Now if felt hard to believe. “Even so when you properly meet him then you’ll see it is hard for him to show any sort of likeness towards anyone, Cleopatra.”

 

Cleopatra shrugged her shoulders. “Like and love can come in many different forms. You never know how a person can show such likeness or love.”

 

“Whoa whoa no one said anything about love.”

 

She seemed to giggle. “No? I’m sorry it just also sounds like you love the guy.”

 

His cheeks darkened when she said that. “You! T-That’s a-absurd!”

 

Her laughter came now as she hit her leg a bit. “Wow you’re funny, and easy to tease.”

 

Nitocris sweat dropped listening to the two especially seeing the Pharaoh looking more pissed than embarrassed.

 

“I like her already.” Arash commented himself.

 

“Eyy thanks.” Cleo grinned before something caught her eye making them light up. “Though seriously you should think about it Ozy especially looking into your own actions and how you even described it. You’ll be more surprised than you realize.” She got up from her seat before she ran over to what she saw the clicking of her boots evident against the hard floor. “Caesar!”

 

“C-Cleo!”

 

The Assassin jumped a bit to hug the Saber smiling some.

 

“What a different personality approach she has to other servants.” The Archer commented when seeing her hug, the other man.

 

“No, I think it has more to do with it’s towards the one she loves most.” Nitocris clarified when seeing them.

 

“You think?”

 

“Well she was the one who mentioned she loved someone with all her heart. I’d only assume he is it if she would act this way with him. I highly doubt she would do that to just anyone so he must be someone special to her.”

 

Arash nodded. “True you’re right.”

 

“Of course, I am.”

 

He chuckled patting her back. “Always my bad.”

 

She huffed turning away from him.

 

Ozymandias watched the woman interacting with the larger Saber. He couldn’t quite get what she said out of his head. Was he now just being oblivious to his own actions? He really shouldn’t be doing that. The brunet looked away from them and was just staring off trying to think when he noticed someone staring at him. He looked closer and noticed it was Gilgamesh that was staring at him from across the dining hall. A blush came to his cheeks as he looked away so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

 

Gilgamesh knew the other saw him when he looked away from him so quickly. It was sort of cute to see him be so embarrassed like that. He wanted to do more things that would get him to be like that if not below him on the bed. And yet the other has once more been avoiding him which really ticks him off.

 

“My my my what a sour look on your face. Or is it more of a pissed off one?”

 

“What do you want, _Grand Caster Merlin_?” He slightly glanced over to him.

 

Standing to his side was a man dressed in a white robe which partially covered his black with golden patterned pants. He lowered his hood to show his long white hair as he stared back with his purple eyes. “Ouch that hurts using a title that I dislike the most. It’s even worse than you calling me Mongrel.”

 

“I won’t repeat myself again, Mongrel.”

 

“Ahh spoke too soon. But to answer your question I was just passing by when I saw you intently staring at the Rider over there. Poor thing must be terrified of having such a stare be directed towards his way.”

 

The King scoffed looking back towards said Rider seeing he was talking with the two sitting with him making him scowl.

 

Merlin seemed to smile coming closer to the man. “Oh? What’s this? Do I sense some jealousy coming your way? My this really makes it seem like you actually like him.”

 

Gilgamesh remained quiet to his comment.

 

“Or is it that you want to be possessive over him?” Merlin bent over some so he could look up at the man that was still turned away from him.

 

Crimson eyes looked back over to the Caster seeming to glare some at him. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

“Not really actually. And even if I did right now you are much more interesting.” He straightened up walking around him to the other side as flowers followed his walking path. “Because I really think I can help you out here.”

 

Another scoff came from the blond. “You, can help me. Ha! What a joke.”

 

Merlin looked to be offended. “I’ll have you know I do have the best advice when it comes to love. Or just advice in general I did help create a King after all.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “That means nothing.”

 

“It means a lot actually. But I digress I do have great advice and I could help you in your quest for love.” The Caster was at his side as he hugged himself. “Ohhh but I would have preferred for it to be a beautiful woman they are much more fun to tease and they have more to them that makes it worth wile to try and have them be happy.”

 

Gilgamesh couldn’t believe he was still listening to this man, but he had a feeling the other wouldn’t leave until he gave into him. “If I let you talk will you go away?”

 

Merlin looked back to him. “In a way. How about this, you know that I am half Incubus. Why don’t I go into his dreams?” He rested his arms on his shoulder. “And from there I could help…influence his thinking. Or I could just go in to see how he actually feels about you.”

 

“I don’t need you to be influencing anything with him. I can find out how he feels about me for myself.”

 

“Now now don’t be so negative. I just want to see you get a happy ending that’s all. Because it would be such a _floweriffic_ thing don’t you agree?” Merlin had some flowers appear in his hand and in front of the Archer.

 

He really didn’t look amused by what he was trying to do.

 

“Sheesh tough crowd. At least your Caster self gave me a slight chuckle even if it was a stupid joke or pun.”

 

“Then why don’t you go back to him and bother him with your stupidity Mongrel?”

 

“He is quite busy himself really. Even now when you’re not ruling Uruk you can still work yourself to the brim to try and keep yourself distracted.”

 

That slightly intrigued him. “Him distracting himself?”

 

The Caster had the flowers in hand disappear looking back at him. “At least that’s how he makes it seems even if he doesn’t admit to it. He tries to act big like you even though there is a lot of hurt in you both.” He pulled back off the blond so he could face him again with his arms crossed over his chest. “I mean you both have gone through so much, from the fall of Uruk to even losing a close friend. But to be fair on that last one you had also caused the death to him for how you decided to act as King and to anger the Gods-”

 

Gilgamesh had his gates opened around Merlin weapons pointed straight at him as he gripped the front of his robe. His glare held much anger within his already blood red eyes that if looks could kill the Caster would be dead ten times over. “Don’t you _fucking dare_ mention him. You are not even worthy enough to think about him let alone say your stupid whims on the matter. _Mongrel._ ”

 

“Okay okay okay. X-nay on the Enki-nay.” He held his hands up showing he wasn’t trying to fight the man on it. “Though you should put those away or the Master will start running over again with all this Mana you are using.”

 

As much as he would still love to run him through with any of his treasures, he knew it was not smart to anger the Master especially with those command seals of their’s. The King let the other go as he closed up his gates.

 

“Sorry I did not mean to make any claims. I am only stating what I know and what even you have told me.” He straightened up his clothing that got ruffled from being grabbed so roughly.

 

“Tch.” A scowl came to his face. That damn Caster version of himself talking about something like that to this Mongrel. Next time he sees him he’ll give him a piece of his mind.

 

Merlin put his hands on his hips. “That little incident aside you are quite stubborn for help in your quest for love. Or is it possession? Do you even know yourself King Gilgamesh?”

 

“That is none of your concern.”

 

“Might not be my concern, but it will become Pharaoh Ozymandias’ concern if you don’t really decide on what your intention are with your feelings. He might just reject you even harder if you continue down a path that doesn’t have his best interest in it.”

 

The blond glared a bit his way once more.

 

Seeing the glare, the Caster brought a hand up to tap his cheek as his other hand draped across his waist. His own purple eyes met his glare as a knowing smile came to his lips. “You are quite the fascinating person Gilgamesh. You hold yourself to be above everyone else because everything belongs to you and you alone.”

 

_‘What in the world…’_

“And yet even for yourself you know how there are things that do not belong to you. As much as you would want them to be, they just won’t come to you.”

 

Gilgamesh felt himself to be in a sort of fog. His vision was getting blurry the more he looked at the Caster and…was there some sort of purple smoke coming from him?

 

“I do wonder…how does that make you feel…?” Merlin reached a hand out towards him. “What are your feelings towards-”

 

Just like that he was snapped out of the weird haze he was being pulled into.

 

“Fou!”

 

“Argh! Cath Palug! Why do you continue to torture me?!” Merlin held his cheek where he just got kicked from the weird dog, squirrel creature.

 

Fou seemed to hiss towards the man once more getting into stance to pounce.

 

“There you are Fou!” A girl came up to them her short pink hair bouncing a bit with each step. Some of her bangs covered her purple eye over the glasses she wore as she picked up the small creature. She then noticed the two servants before her. “O-Oh I-I’m sorry for i-interrupting your c-conversation.”

 

“Oh, not at all Mashu. With such a beautiful young woman as yourself how could we ever be interrupted?” Merlin smiled turning his attention towards her.

 

Another hiss came from Fou who was in her arms.

 

“It would be even better if this creature wasn’t here…”

 

“A-Ah Merlin your cheek!”

 

Gilgamesh had looked over seeing that Ozymandias had long since left from the dining room. His time has been wasted talking to this Mongrel. Without another word he turned and left.

 

“Oh this? It’s nothing your pretty little head should worry over.” The Caster laughed some patting her head as he listened to her fuss over it. His eyes however watched the Archer’s retreating form

 

The sight of that man angry, the burning rage and hatred he held when he started to talk about his dearest friend sent shivers down his spine. The commanding aura that was close to forcing him to his knees in that moment was awe inspiring to witness. _‘Rank A+ Charisma…what a scary sight to behold.’_ The thought crossed Merlin’s mind seeing the other disappear out of the dining room.

 

“Argh the last time I entertain the crazy whims of a Mongrel.” Gilgamesh continued his trek down the hall that would lead him to his room. “His rambling made this time most unpleasant and a boring use of it.”

 

_‘What the hell was that though…his Dreamlike Charisma?’_ That by far had been the weirdest experience he has had since being summoned here. It wasn’t something he wanted to go through again in the slightest.

 

Upon entering his room, the King went over and laid back on his bed. As much as he would want to dismiss everything that the Grand Caster had said to him a thought came to mind now that wouldn’t leave. It continued to nag at him the rest of the day.

 

Just what exactly was his feelings towards Ozymandias?

 

**}{***}{**

“So, explain to me why I am here again?” Arash was sitting on the bed in Ozymandias’ room dressing in the clothing he would wear to bed.

 

Across from him on the bed sat the Pharaoh as he was hugging a pillow looking ready for bed as well. “To just talk with me. As much as Nitocris likes to stop what you are saying and try to say something else, I know you can be straight forward and honest with me.”

 

“Er I suppose I can…but is that what you really want to hear?”

 

Ozymandias hugged the pillow closer to himself. “Probably not…but I need help to be pointed into the right direction.”

 

Definitely not something Arash was expecting to see from him. “You? Asking for help? This must really be dire then.”

 

“Shut up or you will feel the wrath of the Sun God.”

 

“Okay okay I’ll shut up now. What is it that you want to talk about?”

 

Now here came the hard part in both speaking it and trying to admit to himself what it is that was wrong. He just hoped the other could help shed some light on what has been going on. “Well to start off…you remember what I told you all earlier about what happened with me and Gilgamesh?”

 

“How he practically flirted with you? Yeah I do.”

 

“That’s the thing. How are you sure that’s what he was doing? Yes, he was really close to me but I think it was more he was trying to assert his dominance over me. Especially with how I continue to confront him with how he does not act like an actual King.”

 

“I’m not 100% sure about it all since I was not there to witness it myself. I am only telling you how I interpreted what it is you described to us. And to me it sounds like he was trying to flirt with you. It’s a weird way of flirting, but he was still trying to get under your skin was he not? What I know about Gilgamesh is that when he finds something entertaining, he does all he can to milk out that entertainment until he gets bored. However, that only lasts…a week or two? A month pushing it but with you its already been nearly half a year? If he wasn’t trying to flirt with you then I have no clue what he is doing at this point.”

 

That was a lot of information to take in at once. However, it was a lot of promising information that he needed to try and piece together what exactly has been going on.

 

Arash looked at him seeing how he was thinking. “How about this? You don’t need to tell me just think back to what happened. Did Gilgamesh do anything more than just get close to you?”

 

Ozymandias thought back again to that time.

 

**_Before he could say anything, the brunet was pulled down to the bed and into the blond’s arms. A bright blush came to his cheeks when he was pulled into his arms. “W-What do you t-think you are d-doing?!”_ **

****

**_“Holding you in my arms what else does it look like to you? You should be honored that I would hold you this close.” The blond kept Ozy close as he tilted his head up to have him look his way. Ah what a cute blush that was on his cheeks. “Though at this point you are a bit more special than the others here.”_ **

****

A slight blush came to his cheeks remembering that. “Yeah…he said something different than he usually would to me…”

 

“Okay. You also mentioned he did actions that would seem he would try to dominate you. But was there any sort of actions that could have been…I don’t know him looking at you in a lustful way?”

 

The Pharaoh looked back at him with a face that was questioning his thinking.

 

“Hey I’m just trying to help here don’t give me that look.”

 

Ozy rolled his eyes as he thought again.

 

**_Those hands that felt along his chest down to his hips and even teasingly pulling down his pants more. The way Gilgamesh pressed against his leg down to his inner thigh with that intense stare that looked even dazed or star struck? But it was the last look he got from the blond before he left. That look was one where it felt…like a hunter stalking out its prey with a stare that showed hunger and lust towards what it was looking at._ **

****

Another blush dusted his cheeks darker than the first…he didn’t want to admit it.

 

“I’m right huh? Base off your look there I have to be. So now I leave you with this question. If all those things are true. That he said something out of the ordinary, that he did something to show a sort of attraction towards you, then would that not suggest that he holds something more for you than…I guess friends? Whatever you call your guys’ relationship.”

 

Ozymandias sat there the pillow now just in his lap. He processed everything over even connecting together the things that Arash had brought up and pointed out to him.

 

Did this mean that the other felt more towards him? Was he right to assume the other could possibly…like him?

 

“Well I am off to bed. You look you need time to process.” The raven-haired man got up off the bed.

 

“Ah right. Thank you for talking with me Arash on this matter.”

 

“Of course, I don’t mind at all.” He went to the door opening it up but stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “Though don’t be so dwelled on his side of things. Think on what it is you feel on this whole thing. Since you are the one to respond to his actions. Have a good night.”

 

With that the door closed behind him leaving the Rider alone in his room. That last statement struck another chord with him. Just when he thought that he had his mind wrapped around things…it was actually him that started this. It was when the King confronted the Sun that things got all complicated for this Sun to handle.

 

Now the question left to answer was how exactly would he respond to this…what is it that he felt towards this man that would not stop in his pursuit to make him his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, thank you everyone for the kudos and the support already for this little series I am trying to do. I hope that you all continue to enjoy it as it comes along at its slow pace. I just try my best to put out the best that I can give you all. This is my interpretations of the characters and I hope you still look forward what is to come.


	3. As the Sun Fell Down to Meet the King

“Do I even want to know?”

 

Ozymandias was getting healed up by the Master after a difficult mission. He was stripped down out of his armor as he was completely shirtless only wearing his pants allowing for them to heal up the wounds that got on his back. Though what did they mean by that? “I’m sorry Master I’m at a lost as to what you mean?”

 

“You really want me to spell it out to you with this lovely little mark here?” They poked at the obvious mark which graced the back of his neck. “It’s almost hard to see against your skin but it is here.”

 

When he felt them poking at the mark which he knew was on his neck it made him pull back to quickly look at them. “W-Wait wait it’s not what you think! That was just! I mean it’s not that!”

 

Oh, how much did he want to curse at that damn blond for giving him that.

 

It had been one of the nights that the other had come to his room. Another of the same back and forth where they would try to teach one another about what it meant to be a true King. And just like the first time more intimate touches were exchanged between them. Even he had mistakenly touched the Archer in a place that was more than once inappropriate. Not on purpose course not it just happened when he was trying to get the other off him.

 

However, though he was trying to get him off, Gilgamesh was especially stubborn and was not having that so instead seemed to latch a bit onto his back to hold him down enough so he could lift up the armor piece he usually wore and sucked a hickey on the back of his neck. When the Pharaoh had tried asking him what all that was about, he got no response from him. Just a smug smirk before he exited the room for the evening.

 

So much had he hoped it would be gone by now but that wasn’t the case. Now his own master had to see the shame that he didn’t mean to show.

 

“Whoa whoa calm down there I’m not trying to pick any fun at you or even needing some sort of explanation for why you have them. I’m in no obligation to tell you who you can and cannot have either emotional or physical relation with a person. I just ask you continue to get along so our battles don’t become so awkward.”

 

“Of course, I would. I wouldn’t let something like that get in the way of what’s going on here.”

 

“Good. I seriously hope for that.” The Master finished healing him up before taking a seat next to him. “Do you want to talk about it though?”

 

He seemed to scoff pushing some of his hair back. “I’ve done enough talking for this. Now I just need to think over how I exactly feel about it all. It shouldn’t be of any concern to you Master.”

 

“Hey now I’m not this all-powerful being, I still care for you all dearly. I’m still only human in the end.” They looked back over to him.

 

A soft smile came to his lips. “You’re quite kind Master thank you.”

 

Said Master stared at him seeing how he was acting. “You know you have changed a lot since you first came here. It’s almost going to be a year now right?”

 

“Yeah in about two months,”

 

“Compared to how you first acted with me when I summoned you thing are different. Now you have humbled yourself, or at least act more less of a dick than you were before.”

 

“I suppose that is a complement?”

 

“As much of one as you’ll get out of me.”

 

A soft chuckle came from him as his smile grew. “Noted then.”

 

They smiled as well to him. “I know you don’t want to talk about it which is fine so instead let me say something about it all. Because by just what I have seen with you and how you have been acting it seems you are still confused with what is going on. That you either really don’t know or are not willing to admit anything. Rather you seem to be running away from your problems.”

 

“Running away from my problems? I don’t run away.”

 

“I know, but here it does. Look I’m not trying to put you down or anything what I’m just saying is that because you are so confused you might be pulling back more than you think.” They turned some so they could face their servant. “I’m not telling you to do anything or that what you’ve been doing is anything wrong. But I’m just trying to suggest something different. Instead of running away from your problems you could try and face them. For example, have you tried to just talk to the one that is causing you to be confused? Yes, I know it is something you don’t want to do anymore but talking is the best way to clear things up.”

 

Ozymandias continued to look at them taking in all they were saying. True he never actually tried talking to him when they were not…arguing? Trying to prove their point? It was hard to describe what it was they had as a relationship. It was so all over the place that it questioned how he felt about it all…but maybe actually talking to him could help him understand what exactly Gilgamesh felt about the whole thing.

 

“Being prideful is one thing but allowing yourself to take the time to slow down, to stop and talk to him about what is going on between the two of you. Or if you don’t want to talk about your problems right away then just talk in general. Get to know one another before jumping to more conclusions.”

 

“Says the one who would rather go headfirst into battle or anything really no questions asked.”

They laughed some grinning. “What can I say I hate strategizing, why do you think Caster Gilgamesh is always keeping me in check with it?”

 

“That is very true.”

 

Before more words could be said a knock on the door came before it slightly opened up. “Master we need your presence in the next meeting. King Gilgamesh is demanding it.”

 

“Seriously he can be so needy sometimes. Coming Siegfried!” They stood up from the bed they were sitting on next to the Pharaoh. “Well I need to get going. Got things to do, Kings to calm down. Hopefully everything goes well with you and Archer Gilgamesh.”

 

“No of course Master thank you for-wait what? But I didn’t-”

 

“Oh, please it’s been so obvious for many months now Ozy. Everyone knows about it by now. But like I said I’m rooting for you. You’re probably the only one who can control him. Or at least have him calm down more so he won’t be so much of a dick.”

 

A light blush came to his cheeks hearing them. Was it really that obvious with what was going on between them? Not that there was much to begin with first off, but more of their fighting…? Maybe he really did need to talk to him about what’s going on.

 

They grinned seeing the blush on his cheeks, but before they went to leave, they looked at the clothing that he was wearing. “I had asked some of the staff to bring you your casual clothing and all they found was your pants and armor piece for your arms in your room.”

 

“….Yeah….”

 

“Do not tell me that’s your casual clothing.”

 

“…..They’re comfortable….”

 

A groan came from their lips. “Oh, hell no you are not wearing that as your casual clothing.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts.” Taking the Pharaoh’s hand, they pulled him up. “Nightingale!”

 

A woman came out with light pink hair that was pulled back into a braid as her dark pink eyes stared back at them. “You require my service Master? Is an amputation required for this one after all?”

 

Ozymandias shivered a bit. This Berserker always gave him the chills with her…extreme healing methods.

 

“No not today Nightingale.”

“Another day then. What else do you require of me?”

 

“I need you to help me dress this one. In essence hold him down.”

 

Now Ozy did not like that. “Eh?” Before he could move, he was already being held down by the woman.

 

“As you wish.”

 

The Master had some clothing articles in hand grinning, “Time for dress up.”

 

“Wait wait wait!”

 

Siegfried was still waiting for his Master to come out but saw they were not. He was wondering what was taking so long for them to come out when he heard a louder yelp coming from the room. That would have concerned him but he knew it was from the Rider in the room, but now he was curious as to why he was making those sounds when the door opened up.

 

“Okay Siegfried we can go now.” The Master was smiling when they came out. “I’ll have more staff bring you those clothing from now on as your casual Ozy! Thank you again Nightingale!”

 

“It was my pleasure Master. Now you go before I amputate your arm for the struggle.”

 

The Saber was walking with his Master seeing the Rider stumble out of the room.

 

“What a scary woman…” Ozymandias dusted himself off when the door closed behind him. Having calmed down enough he now looked at the finishing set of clothing his Master decided to dress him in.

 

He wore tan puffy pants similar to the ones he wears into battle but they are a bit thicker to help with the cold and don’t have a slit in them like his other ones. Then he wore a deep maroon sash wrapped around his waist that held up his pants that went up covering his lower abs above the bellybutton. Lastly a long black robe that came down to below the knees at his calves with long sleeves that was left open to show he wore no shirt underneath and to be more loosely fitted as it almost flapped when he walked just like his cape.

 

“At least she understands how I like it, and the style choice isn’t bad either.” The Pharaoh started to walk off as the robe flapped a bit behind him. “Got to keep my shoes though even if they were eyeing to take those off too.”

 

With all of that done it was back more to thinking, or processing what his Master had told him.

 

They were right, he had been running away from his problems convincing himself that it was because he was trying to think things through and find the best solution to handle this. But deep down he knew that the only way to do it way to talk to him. Actually, talk to him just like they said he needed to.

 

So then why was he not doing just that?

 

Is it because he was scared? Scared that he didn’t know what was going to happen? Or did he still want to deny what has been building in him? For that last one some more thinking needs to happen, or really more exposure which might come if he decides to talk to Gilgamesh. But how exactly was he going to start that?

 

Luckily Ozymandias didn’t really need to. Being lost in thought caused the man to keep walking until he hit someone’s back. That brought him from his thoughts to rub his nose a bit. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

 

“Why you Mon-” Turning around Gilgamesh was going to say something to the person who ran into him when he noticed it was the Pharaoh. “Pharaoh Ozymandias.”

 

“King Gilgamesh…what a surprise.”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

Before him Gilgamesh wore a similar style of clothing that Ozymandias wore however everything was more well fitted. The white pants hugged his legs though was slightly loose around his feet. A bright crimson red sash wrapped around his waist to hold up the pants though it hung lower on his hips not going up on him. Lastly his darker golden robe hugged his body as it just went down to a bit above the knees loose towards that bottom with long sleeves as well that was left open to show him also being shirtless underneath which showed off his red tattoos all over his body.

 

Ozymandias couldn’t help but look him over with these new clothing. “Let me guess the Master got to you too?”

 

“They said, and I quote, ‘I almost died when I saw you walking around in those pants so before I burn your body to a crisp you will be changing now’. Really that Mongrel can be over dramatic. Whatever I wear will always be fit for a King such as myself.”

 

“Well to be fair those pants were a bit too much.”

 

He seemed to huff crossing his arms. “Regardless their taste isn’t horrible. Yours seemed to come out nicely as well. It fits you.”

 

A very light blush came to his cheeks. The other complemented him, didn’t he? That’s something to get use to. “I could say the same to you. The clothing looks good on you.”

 

“Naturally anything would look good on me. I am me after all.”

 

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes a bit, that part is the hardest to keep back but even he is having troubles so he can’t complain all that much.

 

Soon it settled to a bit of silence between the two of them and that was even rare considering Gilgamesh and Ozymandias could talk for as long as they wanted to. Which was long in Ozy’s case. However, the both of them were silent not saying anything to each other. Maybe they were finally at ends meet on what it would be like to actually talk normally to one another. Instead they have done nothing but argue with each another and send advance towards the other’s way, more in Gilgamesh’s case. So now what were they supposed to do?

 

_‘Well I wanted to try and talk with him. It’s now or never.’_

Taking a deep breath Ozymandias walked ahead of Gilgamesh before looking back at him. “Are you coming with me for a walk or no?”

 

Gilgamesh looked at the brunet for a while before giving a slight smirk. “Very well I’ll allow for you to accompany me.” He walked forward to go with him.

 

“Please you’re the one to join me.” The Rider started to walk with him.

 

“But I wasn’t the one to ask first.”

 

“If I had started to walk away without saying anything you would have called out for me to join you don’t deny that you wouldn’t.”

 

A seemingly light blush came to the blond’s cheeks but he looked away again. “Hmph anyone would be lucky to be in my presence as often as you do.”

 

The other nodded crossing his arms. “You’re right I’m so often with you that I have noticed that you enjoy liking other people to be with you. But it looks to be more specific people that you enjoy having by your side.”

 

Like that the blush darkened on his cheeks. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

Ozy noticed the blush darkened on his cheeks as he couldn’t help but find it cute. Cute…huh didn’t think he would be calling the other that. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Admit it you enjoy being here with me. After all I am an absolute Pharaoh that is quite entertaining to be with.”

 

“If you mean talking my ear off as your sort of entertainment.”

 

“It’s the best kind. You get to hear all the magnificent things I have accomplished during my life as a Pharaoh.”

 

Gilgamesh seemed to laugh his blush having calmed down. “I have yet to hear such acts.”

 

A grin came on the brunet’s lips. “Is that a challenge?”

 

“Only if you can keep it up with my own.” A smirk came to the blond’s face.

 

“Challenge accepted.” Ozymandias put an arm around Gilgamesh’s shoulders. “Let’s go somewhere private to talk for a bit.”

 

“Very well. You keep me entertained and I’ll allow for you to have some of my own personal wine.”

 

“Then I’ll do just that.” The Rider led the Archer away to a private place.

 

It was shocking on how well this was all turning out between them. Almost if they were friends…which even now he couldn’t tell if they really were. Maybe this way he could finally figure out what exactly he wanted to feel towards him.

 

**}{***}{**

Gilgamesh sat at a table in the dining hall sipping at some of his wine smiling to himself. Things have been going so well with Ozymandias that it has been much easier to talk with and be around him without the other trying to ignore him. Maybe now they were friends. At least that’s how it seems even if he himself still teases the Pharaoh. Now Ozy was always annoyed with the teasing but now he seemed to respond to it.

 

_‘Before he would just try to kick me out, but now he seems to enjoy my company even more. I knew I would have him to myself just as I had said I would.’_

The thought now put a weird feeling in him. Odd since it never did so before, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his mood at this moment. He was in the best of mood and nothing would ruin it.

 

“Well don’t you seem to be in a good mood.”

 

Except for that. The King internally groaned as he lowered his glass down. “I was until you showed up.”

 

“Stop complaining that should be beneath you.”

 

“Coming from the one that complains all the time with the Master.” The Archer heard the seat next to him be pulled out and sat in. “What do you want, _Wise King_?”

 

Next to him was an identical looking man to himself only that instead of red tattoos on his chest he has purple ones on his shoulders. He stared back over to him before he took the second empty glass next to the wine bottle and poured himself some.

 

“That wasn’t for you.”

 

“It is now. Settle down I just came by to talk.” He took a sip of the wine. “Really you can be over dramatic over the smallest of things.”

 

Gilgamesh huffed drinking a bit more. “Then get on with it.”

 

A sigh came from the Caster. “Aren’t you fun to talk with. Though I was serious earlier that you look happier. Almost as happy since he was alive.”

 

He would have liked to run a few of his weapons through him but since they were the same person, he had every right to talk about him just as much as he had. Doesn’t mean he still didn’t want to punch him. “So? What does that matter to you?”

 

“Can’t I want myself to be happy? Not to mention it has also made you less of a dick.”

 

“Oh, and you’re not one?”

 

“I’m at least more liked and respected.”

 

“Please you could be one just as easily if you wanted.”

 

The Wise King’s eye twitched before finishing off his wine. He turned to look at him. “We’re not starting this. Tell me do you have feelings for that Rider?”

 

Eyes narrowing the blond set down his own glass. “Why ask this all of a sudden? What’s it to you how I feel about him?”

 

“Because you barely feel anything at all when it comes to other people. You find them so beneath you that anything of the sort that could be some kind of affection or likeness is hard to comprehend.”

 

“We’re on good terms with one another is that what you want to hear? We are two Kings that have finally found some common ground that we can talk with one another with. Actually, we are more similar than I would have thought we would be. Sure, there are somethings we see different but that relates more to the time period we both ruled in not to mention the areas we once ruled too are quite different.” A slight smile came to his lips when he talked about the Pharaoh. “Either way we enjoy the talks we have with one another.”

 

Caster Gilgamesh saw that smile as he turned Gilgamesh’s head his way. “You seem to be denying the feelings you have for him, or you really are completely oblivious to what it is you are feeling with him.”

 

This man really got on his nerves. “I’m not in denial.”

 

“Then are you just oblivious?”

 

“I told you I’m not in denial nor am I oblivious.” The Archer took his hand off his face pushing it down. “Now are you going to stop with these stupid questions? I’ll be leaving if you are because now you are just an eyesore.”

 

Seeing that he appeared to be serious, the Wise King crossed his arms. “Then one last thing. Have you felt different when you think certain things that pertain to the Rider which appear that they are not normal for you? But instead you feel weirded out having them to begin with?”

 

That stopped Gilgamesh in his tracks. Damn this man in knowing what he could be thinking. They were the same person he really shouldn’t expect anything less. “And if I did?”

 

“So, you do feel weird when you try to make it seem that he is some conquest for you.”

 

“What no I didn’t-”

 

He held his hand up to him. “No more talking, just listen. You are having feelings towards him. Is it feelings of admiration, kinship, or even more like love that is something you need to decide. However, what I believe you have falls more towards the latter and that’s based off how you have been with him in both actions and spoken words.”

 

No way was he going to just stay quiet after being told that. “So now you think I love him?”

 

“It’s the most logical conclusion base off the evidence presented to me. Like now look over there.” The Caster pointed over across the room.

 

Gilgamesh followed where he had pointed as he saw Ozymandias had walked into the room finally returning from the mission he must have been sent on. Seeing him walk into the room already made things that much better as if the Sun just rose up and shined upon them. He felt a warm feeling build up in him the longer he watched him, but that quickly faded.

 

Coming up next to the Pharaoh was Arash who looked to be getting super friendly with him. He would put an arm around the brunet’s shoulders and pulled him close while smiling or grinning. Ozy would either smile back or laugh at whatever the man would tell him allowing for him to be so close.

 

That angered him seeing that _Mongrel_ get close to _his_ Pharaoh. No one deserved to be around him let alone be touching him in such a close manner. Ozymandias belonged to _him_ and _him only_. Before he could think more a hand was felt upon his shoulder.

 

“My point proven.” Caster Gilgamesh motioned to around him.

 

Looking at his sides the King noticed his gates were appearing and opening up. That’s when he realized what exactly just happened.

 

He was jealous.

 

That realization caused him to close his gates before getting up. His mind was swirling with new thoughts and feelings that he felt like would burst out if he didn’t get himself under control.

 

“Calm down.” The Wise King had a grip on the other’s arm to keep him from leaving. “You’re over complicating things allowing for your emotions to take over. You need to relax to calm your thoughts.”

 

“Release me I must go.”

 

“If you go now you won’t calm down.”

 

“This does not concern you I said release me.”

 

“Gilgamesh.” The Caster said in a hard voice. “Sit. Down.”

 

A bit of silence came between them before the blond sat back down in his seat.

 

Releasing his arm Caster Gilgamesh had him look back his way. “It’s okay to talk about it. You don’t need to bottle it all up or feel like you’re alone.”

 

“What are you my mother now?”

 

“I’m seriously concerned for you. Do not make me regret it.”

 

More silence came before Gilgamesh gently pulled his head from his grip to look back towards Ozymandias that was now talking with not only Arash but Nitocris and Cleopatra along with anyone else that was dragged over to them. All he could stare at was his lovely Pharaoh.

 

“…I don’t know what I feel…in the beginning it was one thing but now…now I’m not so sure.”

 

The Wise King looked at him more thinking things over. “What was it in the beginning?”

 

“What you said before…like some sort of conquest that I could win him and prove my own ego and pride.” He could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed at his temples before pushing back his hair. “This is so ironic…fuck why am I acting this way…”

 

“You know you might act like a God but you are also human too.”

 

“Excuse you I’m 2/3 God here.”

 

“That’s not the point. I’m saying that even you can have your weaknesses if he had anything to say about it. And don’t say it I know what it felt like too. But you got to know that even he would want you to be happy.”

 

“Would he really?”

 

“He was and still is our best friend.” Caster Gilgamesh placed a hand on his shoulder. “You should know exactly how he would feel about it.”

 

Gilgamesh looked down before sighing. “Yeah I know…”

 

“Then stop beating around the bush. You know exactly how you feel. You always have and now you need to admit to it. It’s been over a year since he has arrived and already 4 months since you both have been…“friends” I suppose. Now you either need to make a move or you need to back off you selfish bastard.”

 

He lifted his head enough to look his way. “What happened to being concern?”

 

“I can only handle so much of my own stupidity. Literally.”

 

The Archer rolled his eyes before he sat straight back up letting his hair fall back down. “Sounds about right for myself. I could only handle so much before wanting to punch you in the face.”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“…I’m…grateful for your talk…it has helped clear somethings up.”

 

The Caster leaned back in his chair. “You just needed a talk with yourself…literally. But you should be fine now. Just decide what you want to do and know you are supported.”

 

“Supported by so many people!”

 

Both men turned their head to see the Magus of Flowers standing behind them smiling happily before they looked at one another.

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t look at me I didn’t call him here.”

 

“Awww don’t say that _Master_ don’t you miss me?” Merlin dropped his arms over the other Caster still smiling.

 

A grunt came from him besides an actual response.

 

“No really why are you here?” Gilgamesh answered instead.

 

“Because though I prefer women, I can’t help but root for those in love. Or anything that is fun and exciting really. The journey that you both have taken up to this point has been quite interesting so I really do like seeing how it is turning out.” The Grand Caster smiled though felt his arms be taken off from around the other Caster. “So, I really do support the two of you.”

 

“How much do you even know?”

“I have quite the high Clairvoyance that allows for me to see everything at the present time you should know all about that right King Gilgamesh?” He kept his hands on his shoulders.

 

Caster Gilgamesh huffed. “Sadly, yes, he does, so much so that he saw our whole conversation just now am I right?”

 

“Always so ahead of things. But yes, I did though really, I am rooting for you. Keep pushing forward with it! You have a lot more support than you realize. Which reminds me King Gilgamesh you are needed.”

 

“Needed for what?”

 

“I can’t say it’s a super-secret by the real Master.”

 

“Nothing is kept a secret from me I demand to know now.”

 

“That’s for the Master to decide to say. I don’t kiss and tell anything even for you _Master_.”

 

Gilgamesh heard them going back and forth for a while before his older self was dragged off by Merlin who wished him luck once more before leaving. That man really was weird he could say that much, and yet his words felt genuine to say the least…maybe this could be okay…that what his feelings have been trying to tell him all along will be okay.

 

His gaze had traveled back to find his Pharaoh sitting with his usual group that he would hang with. As he was looking their eyes met one another from across the room. That’s when he saw a smile come to the brunet’s lips as he seemed to wave him over to join. Seeing that smile brought back the warm feeling in his chest.

 

That is what he wanted to feel. The warm and happy feelings he would get being around the other. Getting up from his chair the blond made his way over to them. Those feelings were something he was going to fight to keep…and maybe just maybe have something more.

 

**}{***}{**

“And that’s when I was able to push back my enemies before they could even cross the Nile river.” Ozymandias laughed holding his glass of wine in hand. He was visiting the King’s room this night since they usually met in his room, but this way the other wouldn’t have to walk all the way back to his room every single time they hung out.

 

“You never cease to amuse me with these stories of yours.” Gilgamesh was chuckling taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Glad to hear that you enjoy my stories to begin with.”

 

“They are very amusing and even fascinating to hear of a place and time I never got to witness myself.”

 

“You would have loved Egypt I would have made sure of it.”

 

“I have no doubt you would have.”

 

The Pharaoh grinned drinking more of the wine with him the both of them sitting on the bed with its crimson red blanket. Truly his time with the King has had a much-needed improvement from how they once acted with one another. They really seemed like friends now with how the two of them were acting. Still he couldn’t stop some of the other’s need to be overly touchy in a sexual way but he was able to tone it down at least.

 

All of this was nice. He really did enjoy his time that he now had with Gilgamesh since they had more things in common than they would have guessed. Still differences but they were able to work them out just a bit more.

 

_‘I always have such warm and happy feelings with him…almost like…when I was with her…’_

“So, then I would have-hey Ozy.” Gilgamesh waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Anyone there?”

 

That snapped him out of his thoughts to focus his attention back on the other. “Ah sorry I seemed to have gotten distracted. Were you saying something?”

 

“I was but it’s not as important what’s wrong with you?” The blond set his glass down on the side table to face him more.

 

Ozymandias touched a bit more at his glass looking down at it. “It’s nothing so bad just…thinking about my late wife my Queen.”

 

Jealousy started to fester again in him but he kept it down. “You don’t talk too much about her but the few times you have it has seemed you cared and loved her a lot.”

 

“Yeah I do. She was the love of my life. Always standing high above everyone else.” A smile came to his lips when he thought about her. “Anything I could do I would do for her. She was the single flower across all the sands of Egypt.”

 

The blond remembered about that flower. During one of the times he was with the Master they were going over their cards which each had a different art for when they reached their final ascension. It was fascinating to see all the different kinds that represented every servant in their own unique way. At that time, he was gloating over his own card, but as he was annoying his Master with it, he did catch a glimpse of the new Rider’s card.

 

Ozymandias’ card was beautiful he couldn’t deny that as it showed off his prowess as Pharaoh and the authority he held. However, in that image he looked more calm and serene while in his hand he held a pink flower. A pink flower that he looked at with much love and adoration.

 

Thinking about that again only made the jealousy in him grow even more. He wanted this man all to himself. Not to share him, not to see him talk about anyone else but him. All of his attention should be directed towards him as he was his King. It was these thoughts that went through his mind, but he knew that he shouldn’t be this bitter. Not against his late wife of all things.

 

“Sometimes I think back to her and it makes me miss her.” The Pharaoh leaned back a bit more as he finished up the wine in his glass.

 

Gilgamesh tapped a bit at his leg trying to keep himself calm. “Do you wish you could see her?”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to. So yeah sometimes I wish I could because I know she would be able to help me out with all kinds of things.”

 

“Help you out? With what?”

 

“Different things really from suggestions to regarding my rule to how I should even treat my own children. She could always keep me in check.” The smile on his lips grew a bit the more he talked about her before it quickly disappeared. “But I know she can’t always be here. I’ve accepted that fact and have moved forward with it. Now I just keep her in my memory as my most beloved Queen.”

 

The King gripped at his leg now. “What commitment you have towards her.”

 

“I’ve been known for my devotion to things I love.”

 

“So, does that mean you wouldn’t try to find someone else to love like you have her?” Gilgamesh wanted to kick himself for asking that why was he asking that? It’s like he’s admitting that he actually has feelings for him…but isn’t that the case?

 

The Pharaoh looked up at the ceiling thinking it over a bit. “If you had asked me that in the beginning when I was first summoned then yeah, I probably would have. But now…I think I would try to find someone to love.”

 

Now that wasn’t what he was expecting after that talk of his wife. “What made you change your mind about it all?”

 

“When I thought about my wife, I would feel lonely and like nothing would be able to help fill the void that she left behind. But I know she would hit my head and say that a Pharaoh should not be sad and depressed over something so small as her not being there. There are many other people that could make me happy like she once did.” Ozymandias looked back down at his lap smiling once more. “I know she is right. I have met so many wonderful people here with so many different quirks to them that makes them so unique. I have come to care for them and keep them close in my heart.” He lifted his head to look up to the blond. “That includes you too.”

 

Gilgamesh didn’t notice he had looked away until he turned his head back towards the other to stare at him. “Me as well?”

 

“Of course. Sure, we started off on the wrong foot bickering and trying to let our pride one up the other, but we managed to look pass our differences and we turned out to be really good friends. We had more in common than I thought we would have not to mention after a while it is pretty easy to get along with you. You have become one of my good friends.”

 

A light blush came to his cheeks hearing the other tell him that. It made his heart beat a bit faster while also making him feel incredibly happy. Just the fact that the other was thinking about him at all was more than what he could have anticipated for their current relationship.

 

But of course, it wasn’t enough. He wouldn’t just settle to just being his friend. As much as he wanted to claim this man for himself, he wanted him both in mind and body. This is what he has come to a conclusion since his last talk with the Wise King. For once he actually had some good things to say. In the beginning he did just want to claim him for himself, but after all this time getting to know him and understanding his own feelings now…now he just wanted him.

 

“Still doesn’t mean I’m going to admit your way of ruling is completely true.”

 

“You’re still on about that?” The blond calmed his blush looking at the Pharaoh.

 

“Well you were also very insistent on your way of thinking in the beginning.”

 

A chuckle came from Gilgamesh as he moved a bit closer to Ozymandias. “True I can’t deny that I wasn’t since I am your King.”

 

The brunet scoffed rolling his eyes. “Right just as I am your Pharaoh. I’m still not going to budge much on that.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll admit you are my Pharaoh.” He came closer so he was sitting right in front of him.

 

Ozymandias looked at him a bit shocked by that. “Really? You admit that I am your Pharaoh?”

 

“Mhm I do.” The King lightly placed his hand on the Pharaoh’s thigh as he slowly moved it up.

 

“So…you also admit that I stand on the same ground as you? That we are equals?”

 

That stopped his movements having crimson eyes stare back into golden ones. “Why are you so fixated on that concept? What about it matters?”

 

“A lot of things. Everything that I have been hoping for was that you would see that there are those that can be on your same level. I wanted for you to come down from this high pedestal that you put yourself on to see that there are those that can match you. That they can be here with you so you aren’t so alone.” Ozy placed his hand over Gilgamesh’s that was on his leg. “From the moment I have met you I could tell you have felt alone. So alone that you push others away from you, but we are right here. We are here and you’re not alone…I am here Gilgamesh so you don’t have to feel as if you are-”

 

Gilgamesh leaned forward and kissed Ozymandias on his lips. He flipped his hand around so he could hold the other’s hand as his free one came up to the back of his neck pulling him closer to deepen it.

 

Eyes widened when the blond had kissed him. What was going on? Why was he kissing him? Panic came to his mind as the brunet pushed back against the other enough to stop the kiss. A blush came to his cheeks while he stared at him. “W-What are you d-doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“T-That’s not what I m-meant and you know it.”

 

A slight smirk came to his lips when he kissed him again softer this time. His kisses soon traveled down his jaw to his neck. “Well for starters you’re incredibly beautiful. I cannot deny what is in front of me.” Now his hand continued to feel along his thigh again up towards his hips tracing circles along them. “I’ve thought of so many ways I could ravish your body that would have you begging me for more.”

 

The blush on the brunet’s face only darkened hearing and feeling him touch more of his body.

 

“In the beginning that is all I wanted was to just claim you for myself…but as I got to know you more…as I brought myself down from the high pedestal that I kept myself on I found myself wanting you more and more. Not just for your body but for you heart and mind as well.”

 

“G-Gilgamesh…w-what is it that you’re t-trying to tell m-me…”

 

The blond pulled the brunet closer to himself his hand now feeling along his chest tracing every inch of it. “What is it that I am telling you? Isn’t it obvious?” He grabbed hold of his chin tilting up his head to look at him again. “I’m telling you…that I love you.”

 

Ozymandias’ eyes widened once more hearing him utter those three words.

 

Love? Is he serious? Never would he have thought the other could love him. That first part sounded like the other wanted to possess him like one of his treasures that he could understand happening. But love was not one he would have thought could cross the other’s mind. And yet the King said it first hand to him in such a simple matter of fact manner. Like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

 

So, then what about him? Did he feel the same way? Everything was happening so fast that he could not wrap his mind around it. All he could comprehend was that…that he felt a warm feeling in his chest when he said those words to him.

 

“You are too distracted. You should just be focusing on your King.”

 

The Pharaoh was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself be pushed back onto the bed.

 

Pinning him to the bed, Gilgamesh was on top seeing how the black robe fell open around the brunet showing more of the other’s body to him. Not to mention the cute blush has yet to leave his face. “If words will not allow you to focus perhaps actions will.” He leaned down kissing along his neck again but now down to his chest.

 

“W-Wait wait G-Gilgamesh please I-I’m not sure-” A gasp escaped the Rider’s lips when he felt lips on his nipples which sucked on them. He shivered when they were next licked.

 

“You’re thinking too much. Your mind is clouding what it is that your body is starting to crave.” His hand lightly touched the forming bulge in the Pharaoh’s pants. “Forget about thoughts and worries. Only focus on me. Maybe then your answers will come.”

 

Ozymandias blushed deeper hearing his words. “B-But I don’t know how I feel…w-what if I-”

 

“Do you care for me?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Am I not your friend? Have we not had good times with one another where we have not let our pride get in the way of this friendship we have come to gain?”

 

“Y-Yes you are a-and we have b-but-”

 

“Then that is all you should need. Trust in me and yourself Ozymandias.” With that Gilgamesh kissed him deeply this time.

 

Feeling the kiss that held so much passion and love in it was hard to ignore. Hearing his words was even harder to accept…and yet he was falling.

 

Down and down did this Sun fall to meet the King that was there to catch him. And catch him did this King do in such an embrace that he could not escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel rushed? I wasn't trying for it this story wasn't going to be long to begin with. I wanted to highlight some of the main parts of their developing relationship so that it feels like they are progressing nicely. Thank you all for your support for this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!


End file.
